


If on a winter's night

by vvasasavv



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv





	If on a winter's night

威廉‧威爾遜跨上亞瑟時甚至褲子都沒脫好。亞瑟躺在帶著些微霉味的床上，只能微仰著頭用餘光看男人一邊解開亞瑟的褲頭一邊用嘴扯掉自己的手套。這讓亞瑟情不自禁的舔了舔嘴唇，即使只嘗到自己乾燥的皮膚，腦海中浮現的卻是男人可能殘留在手套上的煙硝與皮革澀味——也許還帶著血氣息，威爾遜剛剛才出完任務，也許狙擊槍口都還沒冷卻下來，但在接應車上他們已經吻在一起，毫不忌諱濕棍帶著不耐的碎念。所以他們倆人被丟在最近的安全屋前，甚至連謝都被急切遺忘。而當他們跌跌撞撞將彼此扯入那破舊連日光燈都閃爍不止的電梯時甚至撞到了一個無辜的路人，並在電梯闔上後為那句死玻璃大笑出聲。

亞瑟喜歡這樣連衣服都來不及脫的比爾，高漲的腎上腺素急切的需要接吻與性愛來撫平或這一切都只是藉口，比爾一把將亞瑟推入床中，偽裝成高爾夫球桿的狙擊槍留在角落，成為灰白牆壁一塊突兀的黑岩塊。這次任務不難，對於比爾而言大部分任務宛如遊戲，亞瑟有時會以督察名義待在接應車中看著遠方只露出一小塊的比爾與槍口，可能被窗簾或是頂樓的圍牆所遮蔽，只剩下一小搓帶白的頭髮或是嘴角的斜度，而即便只看見但篇拼圖般的比爾，亞瑟依舊覺得性感不已——也許藉由破碎不明的表象，讓亞瑟更加——

 

你就不會動一下嗎？吾王？

 

亞瑟‧潘德拉岡這時才會意而笨拙地幫忙比爾‧威爾遜將他外型更甚功能的皮褲脫下，讓自己已經硬起的陰莖陷在男人的臀縫間摩擦擺弄。比爾律動著自己直到感到他老闆的陰莖濕潤黏稠起來，他將手抵在亞瑟近乎完好的襯衫上，風扇在比爾身後轉動而殺手居高臨下，像是握有大權——他的確是這場遊戲的主人，亞瑟突然從黏膩的渴望中瞥見剛剛比爾怎麼叫他。

「你剛剛說我什麼？」

亞瑟握住比爾的腰，抬身而牙齒咬上比爾的肌膚，但比爾只是煩躁的給了亞瑟一個中指和一句畫蛇添足的髒話。這讓亞瑟哼笑出聲，慾望的衝動太快，兩人幾乎完好保留著屋外的氣味，汗水與灰塵搭著柴薪帶火，TOYOTA車上的廉價的皮椅與比爾皮衣，鹽與澀味和比爾皮膚的味道反而讓亞瑟更加興奮起來。如果他們還有那麼點時間對話，亞瑟會解釋那是生命的味道，也許更是幹掉了某個可能舉足輕重的人但自己卻還活著的味道，但他們沒有時間將彼此的手指與嘴唇從對方的身體上移開。

「我說你再不幹我——」比爾喘著氣，湊近將手收攏在亞瑟的脖子上，用力的將亞瑟壓回床中，而下一秒便被亞瑟用膝蓋頂翻到一旁，轉身壓上了殺手。

「別急，」亞瑟開始急躁著將襯衫扯去，「別急，比爾。」

亞瑟將比爾的腳抬在他的肩上，潤滑劑與保險套哪個安全屋都有，一切都燥熱著，衣服被扯開而身上的皮帶領帶或是眼鏡被拋在他們行跡的路線上，比爾因為被侵入悶哼出聲後將滿屋子的躁動點燃。亞瑟幾乎要將自己埋入叫做比爾的軀體裡，他拉扯著男人的腰，看著對方發出無意義的呻吟，汗水再一次黏附在皮膚上，天花板的風扇只讓身體更加黏膩，亞瑟看著比爾在他身下伸展自己，骨肉透過皮膚起伏著，堅韌而脆弱。比爾。亞瑟咬著唇吞嚥過多的呼喚，只是更加急促著律動著，

直到高潮。

高潮讓比爾的眼角紅著，像是被操哭，這讓亞瑟坍下，他用手臂撐著自己以免自己的重量對比爾太沉重。他吻上比爾眼旁的肌膚，可以感覺到殺手因為歲月產生的細微皺摺。殺手推了推他的老闆，讓較為年輕的男人滾到床空缺的另一邊，亞瑟在比爾掙扎著移動身體從桌邊拿到菸後幫他點了火，比爾點了點頭當作道謝，又將身體滑進了床裡。

「工作後的性愛真不錯。」

「爽嗎？」

亞瑟隨手拿走了比爾的菸抽了一口，比爾也沒抗議，只是將菸吐往空中。

「你在你養母那學到很多。」

亞瑟帶著自傲笑出聲，甚至被菸嗆了一下。菸氣吹上了天花板再被電風扇打散，散落的菸沉在俱樂部兩個男人的鞋底旁，他們交換了菸與名片。亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，久仰、威廉‧威爾遜，要根菸嗎。

他們自然而然的搞在一起。也許是因為第一次見面他們交換了一支菸，又也許是比爾在工作上救過亞瑟幾次，他們彼此都知道自己是有魅力的那一群，比爾欣賞亞瑟而亞瑟喜愛比爾，也許——要不然亞瑟怎麼會冒著砸自己招牌的風險與金錢將比爾挖角過來？亞瑟還記得第一次比爾咬上自己咽喉的觸感，在風太大的天台，他們躲在霓虹招牌下，比爾的白髮被照成桃紅色。你是我的菜。比爾捧著亞瑟的臉說。就算我是你老闆？亞瑟笑著回咬，不過無所謂，你也是我的菜。

 

亞瑟將最後一口菸吸完，隨意將菸屁股壓在牆上，煙灰從白牆蔓延出一把劍。亞瑟沒看到，他只是撇向旁邊的比爾，正好看見比爾視線轉到另一旁。也許該說出來，因為下一秒可能就會有顆C4砸過窗戶，或是當他們正要出門時被一發子彈穿過頭顱。亞瑟看似無意的勾上殺手的手，隨後將手指穿過對方的。比爾驚嚇的轉頭正好撞進亞瑟的眼中。

亞瑟深深吸了一口氣。

「應該買對戒指。」

比爾的手指被亞瑟的困住，殺手突然爆出一聲笑聲，像是聽見了荒謬的笑話。比爾的視線從亞瑟身上移開，看向了無趣的天花板。

「我該怎麼回應才不會被你開除？這份工作薪水很好——性愛也很好。」比爾最後一句話幾乎是停滯了太久的時間才補上。

「告訴我實話？好或是他媽的之類的。」亞瑟知道自己的手一定透漏了自己的緊張，而比爾的手指僵直著。

「亞瑟，我想你已經高中畢業很久了—還是你根本沒畢業？」比爾將要轉過身時卻又被亞瑟拉回，男人將手扣的更緊一些，比往常更加親密而比爾更加僵硬。

「你知道我無所謂，無論你說什麼。嗯？」黑幫頭子將他的屬下扳過身來，

看進比爾的眼閃過一瞬間的恐懼，亞瑟並不驚訝，因為絕對沒有無所謂。

比爾沒有說話，只是緩慢的，凝視著亞瑟。小亞—比爾嘆息著，不合時宜的小亞，這根本不是個問題而這句話太小聲只有亞瑟沉睡的心聽見。

不合時宜。亞瑟知道這當然不合時宜，他們在談這個之前應該要先談活命事業忠心或是死亡，他們怎麼會談這個？現在還有誰在說？而男人內心有個聲音這麼說著，你這樣等於是在強求他，因為你是他的國王—

亞瑟甚至沒有釐清自己的想法便看到比爾下定決心般張開了口――

 

 

亞瑟‧潘德拉岡猛然驚醒，聽見尖叫鳥鳴，一隻雲雀誤闖進屋內，在石造的天花板繞圈亂飛，在亞瑟清醒的下一刻找到出路往窗外的鐵欄縫竄去。屋內的柴火已經熄了但早晨太陽的光線卻還沒透過窗。身體似乎還有殘存的溫暖和手指交纏的觸感，還有氣味—那帶著硫磺與獸皮、精液與某種草藥的氣味，未熄的火焰是否燒到地上的狐毛地毯了。亞瑟下意識的將手勾向空曠的右方，只掃到了平坦而柔軟的獸毫。亞瑟撫過維京人進貢的熊的皮草，在真正認知到身旁空無一人時，終於揪起灰棕相間的乾燥毛髮。

蘇格蘭的早晨太過安靜，潘德拉岡能聽見遠方的雞鳴與農民的吆喝，他花了幾秒想起自己是誰，並再花了幾分鐘強迫自己不想比爾‧威爾遜。

 

在更遠的地方有著悶然的聲響，像是劈柴，又像是箭矢擊向靶的聲音。亞瑟躺在他的床上聽著那細微的聲響透過晨霧傳來，一聲、再一聲。

 

「這甚至不算個詛咒，怪物。」最終亞瑟‧潘德拉岡在銅鐘響前說了出口。

「跟以前他媽的噩夢比起來這連餐前酒都不是。」

亞瑟自己換了衣服並將王冠戴上，隨手勾起了劍。報響一日的鐘開始響遍卡美洛，亞瑟王在開門後向侍女們招呼，沒有再回望那張空無一人的床。


End file.
